


Epiphany

by Knightblade



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Allergic reaction, Anal Sex, BAMF Spencer Reid, Boys Kissing, Canon type case bits, Dancing, Drinking, Epipen, F/M, Filthy dirty talk, Gen, Hospital, I suck at tagging, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Smitten Aaron Hotchner, Smutz, Way too much take out, Words!!, ambulance, safe sex, snarky Spencer, supportive team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: One man lies to himself, hides what he feels in the belief that he is unworthy of the one he loves. Trying to lose himself in occasional conquests to at least feel something. One man runs a gamut of unfamiliar emotions he has no idea why he is experiencing.  It is a serious revelation when he figures out why he is so out of sorts.





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Susspencer!!
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by the awesome Westcoastseabee!! Thank you so much!! Oorah!!

j                    

 

Aaron leaned against the railing watching his team mingle. The Bureau New Year’s Eve party was a huge production. Tuxedos and evening gowns, champagne and hors-d'oeuvres, pricy menu, and live string quartet. After the prerequisite hand-shaking and elbow-rubbing, the DJ would start, dancing and partying into the wee hours all on the Bureau’s dime.

His eye caught Spencer talking with Connie, Anderson, Garcia, and Sam. He focused on Spencer, chestnut hair artfully tousled, glasses perched on his nose, black Bespoke tux, black dress shoes. He looked amazing. A beautiful woman in an elegant floor-length forest gown glided up handing Reid a flute of champagne. He smiled at her and returned to his conversation.

Emily joined them giving the young man a side hug in greeting. Spencer’s date frowned until he had introduced them, but she stepped closer. Morgan and Savannah joined them. Andi Swan brushed by stopping to plant cheek kisses and polite greetings then she bustled away. The young woman’s hand was now resting possessively on Reid’s lower back.

Aaron rolled his shoulders to banish the way that sight affected him. His “date” poked him with his elbow, handing over his drink. “They look good. That woman on Reid’s arm is a model out of New York, she’s here for that charity thing at the Deason’s. He met her there.” Rossi informed him.

“She is beautiful.” Aaron could find nothing else to say.

“Yes, she is. You gonna hide up here all night?” Dave waved at Emily.

“No, just getting out of the crowd, my hand hurts.” Aaron joked.

“The dance is going to start soon, maybe we should meander down and grab a table for the kids.” Dave chuckled at his huff. He lead the way down to the main floor, getting into the room before the rest of the crowd with a charming smile and a hidden twenty. He chose a table right by the dance floor, but to the side. They would have easy access, but not be in the middle of things. He and Dave were talking about Jack and his new obsession with pirates when the lights dimmed. He stood so his team could see him and congregate their direction.

Aaron was sitting at the table alone chilling down after a dance with Swan when his eye was caught by the glint off green sequins. Spencer was wrapped around his date dancing so closely there wasn’t room for a whisper to pass between them. She pressed a chaste kiss on Spencer’s lips and Aaron felt his stomach twist. He looked away telling himself it was to give them privacy, but it was so he didn’t have to see someone else kissing those lips. He had chosen to bury his feelings, he had chosen not to pursue the young man, he had no right to be jealous.

No matter what his heart said.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer sat at the small rickety table in the overly air-conditioned records room in a precinct of BF Oklahoma, putting the finishing touches on his report. Hotch and Detective Shelby Monroe were chatting by the detectives' desk, probably about their interrogation of Strickland, the killer they had caught very early that morning. Hotch laughed one of his politically polite laughs and the attractive woman ducked her head, brushing her hair behind her ear before she returned her gaze to the charming FBI agent.

‘So not police work.’ Spencer decided, his observation confirmed when she rest her hand on his forearm and laughed at what he had just said. Hotch changed his footing not shaking her hand from his arm. She leaned in making her intentions clear. They spoke for a few more moments and the two separated. Monroe to her desk, Hotch in the direction of the conference room the rest of the team was in. Spencer cleaned up his mess and made his way to the team.

“So, since you have dinner plans Fearless looks like we are left to our own devices. Langston says there is a fairly good Chinese place adjacent to our hotel.” Rossi glanced at the rest of the team.

“Gilbert said The Drafthaus had some decent microbrews and the dance floor and music were good. Dinner and dancing?” Morgan rubbed his hands together.

“Sounds good.” Emily smiled at him all ready to go.

“We are leaving at nine, try to be at least coherent if not sober.” Hotch teased them.

“I promise nothing.” Garcia took Derek’s arm.

“Come on Reid.” Prentiss motioned for him to come with.

“No thanks, I have a headache, just want to get some sleep.” he had no desire to join, his chest was heavy and his temper was close. He had no idea why, but he knew he would not be good company.

“You okay?” JJ asked rubbing her hand on his arm. He didn’t hear her his attention on Hotch and Monroe as they left.

“Bubby?” Garcia checked his forehead for fever, snapping him back to them.

“What?” his voice was softer than he intended.

“You need Advil or something?” she saw the hurting in his eyes.

“Have some in my room. Have fun, good night.” he took off before they could say anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer let himself into the room he shared with Hotch and quickly packed his things. He was used to rooming with Derek, and when they went out carousing after a case he knew it was at least a 50/50 chance that Morgan was not spending the whole night alone. He would happily move to someone else's room so his friend had privacy. He moved to the room Garcia was in knowing she never brought someone back to the hotel, and while he had never seen Hotch do that tonight the likelihood was there. He took a quick shower and dove into the bed furthest from the door.

He curled up and closed his eyes, determined to make himself sleep.

“I’m back Wobbie.” Penelope rest her hand on his shoulder gently, if she found it strange to find him in her room she said nothing.

“M’kay.”

“Good night.” she gave him a soft peck on the temple.

“Mmmhmmm.” he heard her in the shower, and then settle down on her bed to read as always. Spencer was drifting back to sleep when there was a light knock on the door.

“What’s up Hotch?” Garcia asked quietly.

“Reid isn’t in our room, do you know where he is?” Aaron’s voice was low.

“I found him in here when I got back from the bar. He was asleep.”

“Oh, okay as long as he is safe.” there was relief in his tone.

“Yes, he’s safe. Do you need a wake-up call? I’m calling Derek at five thirty.” Garcia asked.

“No, she stayed at her place. Night Penelope.”

“Good night Sir.”

She tenderly tucked the blanket around him then went back to her book.

~~~~~~~~~

Aaron actually flinched at the soft snickt of her door closing. There was no one in the hall, no lights under any of his teams’ doors. Staring at the ugly carpet, he made his way back to his empty hotel room and dropped onto the bed. This evening had been one huge...disappointment.

While he didn’t do this say as often as Morgan, or even Rossi, he did have physical needs and Shelby had been exactly the kind of woman he was attracted to. She had invited him out making it perfectly clear what was on the menu and he had accepted not really interested in dinner. They had enjoyed the meal then gone to her place. The sex had been base, quick and dirty. They had both gotten just what they wanted.

He had left her place satiated, but feeling hollow. The encounter had lacked connection, lacked the emotional quality he craved.

He found his mind drifting to a different set of lips, a warmer pair of eyes, a firmer body, stronger hands. Again. He sighed, turning on the television to banish those thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was St Patrick’s Day and a Friday and they had no case. The team had decided to go out and enjoy the holiday. They had ended up at a decent restaurant that had a Corned Beef special. Spencer had enjoyed the Hash he had ordered. He was not so sure about the pitcher of green beer, so had stayed with soda while his friends partook.

After dinner, they met at a club Will and JJ recommended. The place was clean, bright, and not as loud as most. The music was perfect for dancing and the majority of the floor was open for that purpose. Spencer had stayed in his seat more interested in watching than participating. He wasn’t Baryshnikov but he wasn’t hideous on the dance floor either. He simply enjoyed watching his friends more than he liked being watched.

Aaron danced in the small horseshoe that Emily, JJ, and Garcia made in front of him. Derek was enjoying the two girls that he was dancing with, Rossi was at the bar getting the next round of drinks. They were laughing and having real fun. That made him happy seeing Aaron without the straight line of tension holding his shoulders high.

The song changed and Garcia made her way to Morgan, JJ and Will were wrapped around each other, Emily was dancing with a man she was obviously attracted to. Aaron was approached by the woman he had previously danced with as he turned to leave the floor. She was quite pretty, buxom, and overt in her intentions. Hotch let her drag him back to the edge of the throng and after she slunk up pressing herself against him he reciprocated. Her hands were not subtle as she brushed over his ass, his chest, his waist. He was more of a gentleman, not groping her, but it was obvious he was willing.

Dave set the tray on the table. “One Sprite.” he handed the glass to Reid. His eyes widened as he gulped down the drink wordlessly, pale, eyes full of misery locked on the crowd. Rossi scanned the club, found Derek and Penelope, Emily and blonde guy, JJ and Will, Anderson and Connie, Hotch and brunette. The woman began to lead their friend from the mass of dancers toward the side exit. Spencer flew from his chair and left the club, leaving his satchel hanging on his seat back.

“Oh no.” Dave finally figured out what was bothering the kid. Why he was distancing himself from them again. Dave snagged the bag knocking over the chair following the young man. He got to the door in enough time to catch him before getting into a taxi.

“Reid!” Spencer looked at him eyes wild, trying to find an escape.

“You forgot something.” Dave smiled keeping his voice light, holding up the satchel.

“Oh...um...Thanks. Thanks, Rossi.” he answered softly, walking the few feet to retrieve his bag.

“Straight home Figlio,” Dave said just as gently.

“I...I am. I don’t feel good.” Spencer quickly turned and ducked into the cab, Dave watched as the car disappeared around the corner.

Rossi returned to their table, accepting a fresh bottle of beer from Derek. He turned seeing Hotch re-enter from the darkened hallway. The woman made a beeline to the bar, Aaron to the restroom.

“I saw Hotch leave with the brunette, where is my Boy Wonder?” Garcia asked sipping on her cocktail.

“He left when Hotch did,” Dave informed them.

“I drove him here.” She looked worried.

“I saw him get into a cab,” Dave assured her.

“Oh, okay.” she seemed relieved but texted someone on her phone. A few moments later she read the small screen and relaxed fully. “He went home early because he has homework to be done by Monday.”

“Sure he does.” Rossi huffed.

“Where’s Reid?” Hotch asked taking a long pull from his beer.

“He left he has homework,” Morgan yelled as he was dragged back to the dance floor.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer sat in his darkened apartment sipping Grey Goose from an old coffee cup wondering what the hell brought that on. He had been having fun, the music was good, the company better. So why had he run?

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer handed Jack the bottle of water from his satchel as they sat on the bench outside The Wright Brothers & The Invention of the Aerial Age exhibit at The National Air and Space Museum.

He had been surprised by the call the night before. He had just finished dinner when his cell rang from its charger.

“Reid.”

“Spencer, it’s Hotch. Sorry to bother you on a Friday.”

“No bother. We get a case?” Spencer scanned the room preparing to load up to get back to work.

“No. I have a situation and thought you could maybe help. You can say no, and I would understand.”

“What do you need Hotch?”

“A babysitter. I have a budget meeting in the morning. Jessica was going to watch Jack, but she has gotten the flu. JJ and Will have plans with her family. I thought of you.”

“I’d be happy to watch Jack.”

“I know it’s short notice, and out of left field. If you have plans I can try Garcia.” Spencer snickered at the tough, stoic Hotchner babbling.

“Hotch, I said I’d be happy to. When do you need me there?”

“Really? Oh, I need to leave here by nine so if you could be there by eight thirty I can fill you in on where everything is and whatnot.” Aaron was obviously relieved.

“I’ll see you at eight thirty Hotch.”

“I’ll make coffee. Thanks, Spencer.”

He had gotten bored after an hour of watching Jack play his video game, so Spencer had packed them up and come to the museum. Jack had gone from ticked off his game was disrupted to electric. Bright eyes catching everything as they had meandered throughout the morning. He asked questions and listened wide-eyed as they were answered. Reid was enjoying this more than Jack.

Maybe he could make this a monthly outing.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron got home to find it empty. A trip to the fridge revealed a note from Spencer explaining Reid’s ‘brain numbing after an hour necessitating a change of scenery namely the Smithsonian’. Hotch chuckled at how the note sounded just like the genius. He took the time to grab a quick shower, hang up his dry cleaning, and dinner. He was reading when there was a soft knock at his door.

Spencer was standing there arms full of sleeping boy, who in turn was clutching a model of the space shuttle in one hand and a French Concord in the other. Aaron ushered him in and followed as Reid gently deposited his son on his bed. Spencer set a bag on Jack’s desk and ducked out while he was pulling off Jack’s shoes.

“You spoiled him rotten.” Aaron smiled showing he wasn’t angry about the toys.

“Maybe a little. He’s right though the Concord is bitchin’.” Spencer snickered at his groan.

“I can pay you back.” Hotch offered.

“No, it’s fine seriously my pleasure. I got him a membership, so he can go with me whenever. If that’s okay?”

“That is wonderful. Thank you.”

“Okay. That’s good. Right. Oh, I already fed him dinner, he had chicken tenders, mac & Cheese, and broccoli, and maybe ice cream, that depends on how you react. If you are angry about the ice cream I totally forced him to eat it.” Spencer grinned rocking on his heels.

“I have no problem with ice cream as long as he ate food first. I’m impressed about the broccoli.” Aaron pointed out.

“It was easy. You want Concord, eat your veggies.” Spencer shrugged.

“Sneaky Dr. Reid.”

“It worked Agent Hotchner.” They chatted a bit longer, making tentative plans for the next outing Spencer planned to the museum.

After he left, Aaron flopped on the sofa resolutely refusing to think about how seeing Jack in Spencer’s arms made his heart beat faster.

~~~~~~~~~~

They were in Denver hunting a counterfeiter. Spencer and Aaron had been working closely due to Spencer’s almost instantaneous ability to tell if the bills were fake and mark the new locations found on his map. They needed the UnSub’s comfort zone to find him.

ATF Agent Tammi with an “i” had attached herself to Hotch the instant they had been introduced. She was interested in a job with the Bureau and was willing to ingratiate herself to the powerful Unit Chief. She was doing everything she could to get his attention, bringing him coffee, homemade little treats, running errands, leaving buttons undone. She spouted off her resume at every silent moment. Aaron did nothing to encourage her, though he was making attempts to guide a young ambitious agent. The team had teased him about his little duckling.

Spencer ordered dinner knowing the team was heading back to the precinct to confer about the latest round of interviews. Dave, JJ, Emily, and Morgan all got in right as the food was delivered. Spencer helped sort the containers and sat at the end of the table to eat his Orange Chicken. Tammi with an “i” and Anderson, came in next she held a bag from a different restaurant. Hotch and Unger were close behind. She motioned Aaron over and he sat at the edge of her desk.

Spencer watched her pull three containers from her bag, handing one to Unger. She set one in front of Aaron, and a can of Dr. Pepper. Hotch popped open the styrofoam container. Aaron was reading Reid’s updated reports on bills located, while she babbled. Hotch stabbed a forkful of greens and took a bite not paying attention to what he was eating.

“I hope you like Greek salad, it’s one of my…” Spencer launched himself across the table and dove in snatching it away before Hotch could register what she had said.

“Spit it out Hotch!” Spencer held a napkin under his chin catching the food as it was expelled. “Did you swallow any?”

“No.” Aaron looked concerned but sat calmly, rinsing his mouth with water from Emily. Dave helped him remove his jacket.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Tammi shrieked at him as he got into Aaron’s briefcase to be ready if he needed his Epipen.

“Call the place she got that from, verify that they use goat’s milk Feta,” Spencer ordered Unger.

“He’s allergic to goat’s milk. Feta cheese is made with goat’s milk.” JJ explained while Spencer checked Aaron’s pulse.

“Confirmed Dr. Reid,” Unger said worry in his tone.

“Call an ambulance. If you have a defibrillator get it in here.” Spencer loosened his tie opening the top three buttons on his shirt Aaron began clearing his throat.

“Let’s get you laying down.” Morgan held him up while Dave moved his chair, then lay him down gently.

“Pop it.” Aaron found it hard to draw a deep breath, hated the way his tongue felt. Spencer pulled the tab and stabbed it into his thigh.

“Easy Aaron. Try and stay calm. I’m right here. JJ grab me another one. I’ve got you Hotch.” Aaron sat trying to evaluate himself, his hand latched tight around Spencer’s wrist.

“Bus is here.” came a cry from the outer office.

“What happened here?” the medic asked calmly.

“He's allergic to goat’s milk. He did not swallow but did have the salad in his mouth long enough to chew. His pulse is elevated, he has been reflexively clearing his throat, feeling his tongue with his teeth. His breaths are shallow but no wheezing. I have given one Epipen, I have another. The last time he was exposed he needed three.” Spencer related staying right by his side.

“Well done. What’s his name?”

“Aaron,” Reid answered.

“Aaron? Can you hear me?”

“Yes.”

“Do you need another dose?” medic two asked rolling up his sleeve.

“No, I’m good.”

“If that changes you say something. We are going to start some O2, get an IV running, administer steroids and Benadryl. Try to take deep breaths. You come along to tell the ER what you observed, he’s going to be with us for at least the next eight hours. Let’s go.” Aaron was on the gurney and out of the building before the team had a chance to think.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer returned four and a half hours later. He was emotionally drained. He had felt so frightened and helpless at the hospital, Aaron had clung to his wrist the whole time, only letting go when he had drifted to sleep.

“Spence?” JJ stood, he looked awful, his eyes full of pain. She wanted to scoop him up and hug him.

“He’s okay, only needed two injections. He is resting right now. He will be back to work by lunch tomorrow. He’s on light duty for the next forty-eight.” Spencer sat where Emily pointed, Dave placed his food in front of him with a look that dared him to argue.

“Thank goodness he’s okay.” Tammi with an “i” murmured.

“Yes it is, thank you,” Rossi said, due to Spencer’s full mouth. Accident or not Spencer would still be pissed at her, and Dave knew it.

“No thanks to you.” Unger teased his partner.

“Well, how was I to know? It’s a strange allergy,” she replied.

“You ask,” Spencer said matter-of-factly.

“He wasn’t nearby to ask.” she snarked back.

“You call or ask his friends. Like I did about you and Unger. Buddha's Delight for Unger the Vegetarian. Sweet and Sour Shrimp no pineapple chunks you hate it.” Reid pointed out the two untouched meals.

“It never occurred to me to ask either,” Unger said comforting the woman.

“It doesn't to a lot of people, but it should. If that had been hot, and he had breathed in the steam as well as taken a bite, that reaction could have been a lot worse. He can’t go inside a Greek restaurant. We can’t use Goat’s milk based lotions or soaps around him. It’s a strange allergy but no less dangerous than say Peanuts or Shellfish.” Spencer explained.

“I’m sorry.” Tammi with an ‘“i” sniffled. He knew it was an honest mistake, but Spencer was known to hold a grudge.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer sat in a small booth munching absently on his fries while the team talked to the LEOs that had joined them in an impromptu celebration. Even with the food he had eaten Spencer was well past buzzed. Hotch and Sergeant Winters were at the bar talking about their time in SWAT, their heads close together. Spencer peeked at them occasionally, seeing subtle touches and quick flirty glances.

He knew Hotch swung both ways. They had had a long conversation one night after a prison interview had kept them overnight in Iowa, instigated by the information given them by the prisoner. He had secretly been thrilled with that tidbit of information. He was not surprised that his boss was attracted to Winters, the man was handsome, confident.

Officer Bainbridge sat next to Spencer sipping her drink. She boldly placed her hand on his upper thigh, he debated pushing it away but the connection felt good. They had hit it off and had spent most of the night in conversation. She ordered them another round and pulled their chairs together. She occasionally brushed against his groin as they spoke.

Hotch and Winters left right before midnight, he changed from beer to Fireball. The more he drank the less discrete Bainbridge became and he couldn’t find one reason not to enjoy her attention. He let her lead him to the dark hall by the rear exit. She took him from his pants stroking him expertly, while he worked her with his fingers. She came mewling in his ear, he came whispering another’s name. She wiped her hand on his trouser leg then walked away, not even a thank you, by your leave, or a fuck off. Spencer fumbled himself into his pants humiliated, feeling disgusting. He stayed against the wall, dejected and empty.

“Come on Spencer, time to go.” Dave wrapped his hand around his nape, ignoring the tears on his face.

“I...”

“I know.” Dave sat silently while the taxi took them to their hotel. In the hallway, Dave opened his door and turned to look at where his charge had gone. Spencer was leaning against Hotch’s door, eyes closed.

“I’m sorry.”

Dave grabbed Spencer guiding him down the hall, the young man fell face first into the spare bed and was out before he could get off his shoes. Dave went back down the hall and knocked on their boss’ door. Hotch answered, a towel wrapped around his waist, dishevelled and obviously perturbed by the disturbance.

“Just wanted to let you know Reid’s in my room, I need his stuff for the morning, he’s drunk don’t want to leave him for long.” Hotch disappeared into the darkened room, Rossi heard the sounds of gathering items from random areas.

“Aaron?” Winters called drowsily.

“Go back to sleep Jacob.” the familiar baritone replied.

“How drunk?” Hotch asked concerned, handing his friend Reid’s luggage.

“If I can’t wake him to get him in pyjamas, puking, misery, and dehydration drunk. I'll watch over him, run him to the clinic if he needs it.” Dave sniped back.

“Christ, I’ll get dressed.” Hotch combed his fingers through his hair.

“You’ve done enough, go back to...whatever.” Dave marched away angrily.

“What the hell Dave?” he couldn’t understand the man’s sudden attitude.

“Goodnight Hotch.” Dave barked before entering his room.

“Aaron, come back to bed,” Winters called on the edge of sleep.

Even with the willing body in his bed, Aaron sat at the small desk waiting to find out if his agent needed medical attention.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer walked down the street trying to swallow the dry lump in his throat. It had been nine months, two weeks, four days, twelve hours, nineteen minutes, twenty-six seconds since the first time he had fled the sight of someone putting the moves on Hotch. He was now sure that was why he had run.

Seeing Detective Amelia Kinkade nearly drooling over his boss was honestly pissing him off. The team was amused by her blatant seduction attempts, she had all but screamed wanna fuck? at the man. She had no idea who Hotch was. She never would. She wouldn’t take the time, she only wanted the notch on her bedpost. Powerful, handsome, connected, that’s all he was to her. A ladder fuck as Emily called it. At first, he seemed to be uncomfortable with her boldness during the case, he didn't appreciate that unprofessionalism, but she had backed off enough that Hotch began flirting back during their downtime.

She was horning in on his man.

Spencer stopped walking. That was why he was so fucking miserable. He wanted Hotch. What he had been feeling, jealousy, resentment, heartache made sense now. Why this revelation had taken him MONTHS he had no idea.

He was in love with his boss.

He was in Love with Aaron, and that thought made him warm. He was not normally the aggressor, but for once Spencer Reid was going to take what he wanted.

For the first time in months, he felt balanced.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron sat in the conference room rereading the coroner’s report on their third victim, he knew there was something he was missing. The door opened the team returning from their assignments. Spencer silently placed a large cup of coffee and an onion bagel with plain cream cheese in front of him and sat down next to Morgan.

Detectives Kinkade and Silva came with them. Silva plopping next to Emily. Kinkade sat next to Aaron leaning over his lap to place a cup and doughnut before him. She looked around the room her eyes narrowed trying to figure out who might have upstaged her.

When the briefing was over he was pleased to see the small cup and doughnut still on the table. He was the one staying behind, so he tossed the abandoned food away to tidy up the area.

~~~~~~~~~~

They were at the newest drop site searching the dense underbrush for anything that may help them find the killer. Kinkade was staring at Aaron and not the ground. Spencer and Unger were behind them.

“Got something,” Spencer called out holding up a leafy branch.

“What did you find?” Hotch squat down to look.

“Four-inch lock-blade pocket knife.”

“Good find. Get it to the lab ASAP, we will see if it’s connected.” Hotch praised patting him on the back, moving over to see what JJ had found. Kinkade huffed at his interruption.

“Are we keeping you from something?” Spencer asked her darkly.

“Of course not.” she spat back.

“That’s good, I would hate this investigation to be interfering with your social life.” Morgan snorted, quickly making it seem like he had sneezed.

“You are a nasty little man.” she pointed at him like that would intimidate him.

“Thank you.” Reid turned abruptly jogging to the CSU van with the evidence. Derek was suffering from a severe coughing fit.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer walked into the doorway Morgan was holding open leading Travers in handcuffed and brooding. The Cops inside applauded as he and Emily walked the man to the holding cell. It was early enough that they would be done with their paperwork by dinner time. As that was the universal thought Silva and Morgan had made plans to hit the club across from their hotel.

Spencer went with Rossi, Grant, JJ, and Emily to change and leave their weapons in their room safes, while Hotch finished up his administrative duties. Dave had taken his weapons to the hotel for him.

Spencer looked at himself in the full-length mirror, Jet black skinny jeans highlighting the length of his legs, a whole lot tighter than he had ever worn in front of the team before. Form-fitting Purple Under Armour shirt, with a tailored black button up left open, sleeves rolled up three quarters, the black leather Fossil watch Hotch had given him for his birthday. He gelled his hair into a perfect mess and put on his purple Chucks. He met the team in the hall when JJ knocked.

“Oh hey, Pretty Boy. You are looking sharp tonight.” Derek said offering him a fist bump.

“Look at me. PG would kill me if I didn’t get proof of this. You look really good Reid.” Emily nodded approvingly. He even smiled for the pictures.

“What’s the occasion?” JJ asked flattening his collar.

“I’m done waiting.” Spencer shrugged, knowing it was vague.

“Atta boy.” Morgan smacked his shoulder.

“Took you long enough.” Emily smiled mischievously.

“Good for you.” JJ hip checked him.

“About time.” Dave draped his arm around his shoulders

“You all knew?"

“Profilers Kiddo.” Dave chuckled at his heavy sigh.

“I hate you people.” he chuckled as they jostled him out to the SUV.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron sat at the edge of one of the three tables they had claimed for the team. Silva sat at the far table cuddled up to his wife sipping at her Margarita. Kinkade was at the bar getting them a couple beers. She was dressed in a mocha brown silky dress that did nothing to hide her assets, four-inch matching heels, and her soft brown hair was down along her back. She reached to grab the bottles from the bartender and the dress rose showing the tops of her stockings. He rose as she approached the table.

“Here you go Aaron.” she fluttered her eyelashes.

“Thanks.” he gave her one of his killer smiles. He caught a glimpse of Morgan and raised his arm to get his attention. They saw him and waved. The majority angled toward them Dave and Spencer made their way to the bar.

Spencer broke through the crowd and Aaron’s jaw dropped. He knew he was staring and did not care. Reid looked like pure sin. Those jeans should be outlawed. He leaned not wanting to miss one step of those long legs.

“Aaron?” he shook his head and looked at Kinkade who was pouting.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked if you wanted to dance,” she repeated.

“Sure.” she almost skipped away dragging him along. She ran her hands up his chest locking her arms around his neck, smashing her breasts into his ribs. The way she swished her thighs brushed against his groin. She wasn’t a talented dancer, but she was a skilled seductress.

Spencer completely ignored Hotch. He stayed at the middle table laughing and goofing with JJ, Morgan, Grant, and Dave. He had multiple offers to dance and accepted maybe half. He was drinking an occasional Tequila shot with Derek and Emily but other than that he was having water.

Aaron was not having as much fun. The LEOs he was sitting with were interesting and the conversation was good, but he felt separate. Kinkade had chased off many others that may have wanted to meet him. She had tried to chase away Emily and JJ and had gotten the dark side of the petite blonde. Her jealous, sometimes lude behaviour was quickly turning him off again.

Spencer watched their interaction all night, Kinkade was isolating Hotch, making damn certain she was his only option. Aaron was becoming more uncomfortable as the night progressed. She had upped her game to private touches and attempts to kiss him. Spencer knew Aaron was not against PDAs, he was a gentleman he didn’t like being groped intimately in front of strangers. You could squeeze his thigh, subtly touch his ass, stroke his chest without him reacting, grind with him on the dance floor, touching his groin was a huge no-no. Hotch never ever touched inappropriately and he expected the same respect. Sticking your tongue in his mouth was acceptable if there was a relationship. Reid had seen this with both Haley and Beth, he had never seen Hotch publicly kiss a one-night-stand.

The further the night progressed the more his attention drifted to Spencer. If he wasn't mistaken the man was flirting with him. He could be wrong. The more Kincade threw herself at him, the more he dismissed her, he did not mind bold confidence in his partners, he had an issue with forward uncouth vulgarity. Dropping public moors, that was for the bedroom. The longer the night dragged on, the more charmed Aaron was by Spencer's coy looks and shy glances. As they increased he really hoped he was not reading more into it than there was. A song he liked drew his attention, Kinkade again pulled him onto the dance floor, she plastered herself against him, nuzzling his neck.

“That is it,” Spencer growled.

“Go get em, tiger.” Emily cheered as he pulled JJ up to dance.

“Oh, this is going to be epic.” Morgan rubbed his hands together.

Hotch was now playing keep-her-hand-off-my-pecker, and she was determined to grope him in public, he was so disgusted by how she was acting that he was going to seek protection from table two. He stepped back, hands held up to keep the distance.

“Stop. I have asked you to quit pawing me, and you continue to ignore me. I am telling you enough, we are not doing this.”

“You made your intentions clear, you want me.” she tried to touch his cheek.

“Maybe when we got here, but you have destroyed any chance we may have had, with your lack of respect and decorum. I have every right to change my mind, and I have.” Hotch said firmly. He looked up and locked eyes with Spencer who was dancing with JJ. The young man stilled and just stared at him. The look staggered him.

“Dance?” Reid mouthed. He could only nod. The music slowed and Kinkade reached for him.

“Excuse you.” Spencer ducked into the space between them, tucked his thumbs into Aaron's belt loops and pulled him impossibly close.

“Aaron?” Kinkade shouted in outrage.

“Aaron?” Spencer whispered warmly in his ear. He wrapped his arms around Spencer and finally held him.

“Spencer,” Hotch whispered back resting his forehead on the younger man’s shoulder. They barely moved just basking in the weight if the moment.

“If you want this. If you want me you need to decide. Right now. I am not here for a piece of ass, I am not looking for a conquest, I do not want to be another empty fuck. I love you Aaron, no ifs, ands, or buts. I love you. If you leave with me tonight it better be with the intention of forever.” Spencer was a steel-tight line in his arms.

Aaron was stunned, breathless, overwhelmed. He had never thought, never expected this. He had locked away his hopes for the genius. He had buried his feelings thinking Spencer unattainable. In one moment all of that was slammed into his lap. In one moment he had been offered everything he ever wanted. Aaron quit fighting.

“If you want this. If you want me. I am here. Right now. I am here. I don’t want anything but forever. I want you, Spencer. I love you too.” He smiled at the hopeful look on his genius’s face. Aaron surged in kissing Spencer with everything he had. He could hear the whoops and cheers from the team but the thought of ending this kiss was anathema to him.

Aaron’s tongue demanded entrance and he opened moaning at the first taste of the man he loved. Spencer wove his fingers in thick black hair holding him where he wanted him, controlling the kiss until they had no choice but to separate to breathe.

“Aaron-n-n?!” Kinkade wailed her voice was grating his last nerve.

“He. Is. Mine.” Spencer hissed making her step back.

“What he said.” Aaron grinned letting Reid pull him away. Spencer stopped at the table a bit tongue-tied, so Hotch took over,

“We are leaving. Wheels up at ten. Make that eleven.” Spencer chuckled darkly and continued to drag him out of the bar.

~~~~~~~~~~

In the elevator, Spencer slammed him against the wall kissing him stupid. He got his shirt untucked just as the bell for their floor chimed. There was no graceful way to walk down to their room. Both of them were vibrating with need. The moment they were in the room, he had Spencer’s shirt off and was working on his pants.

“Hurry Aaron.” Spencer kicked off his shoes and stripped as Aaron caught up with him.

“Right here, Baby. I’m right here.”

“Love you. Oh god Aaron, you are stunning.”

“Oh, Spencer.” Aaron panted dumb-struck by the vision laying on the centre of his bed.

“What do you need?”

“You. Make love to me Aaron.”

“We need…”

“Dopp kit.” Aaron staggered into the bathroom finding a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube. Spencer opened his legs making room for him to kneel between. Aaron gave Spencer the bottle while he placed the condom on his length.

Aaron strove to touch every inch of flesh, he glut on the taste of pale skin, got lost in sensation. Spencer was no less inclined, plucking in places that set him alight, nipping tender places that drove him wild, laser-focused on his lover. There was so much happening he couldn’t register it all.

Spencer pulled him up kissing him hard and messy. Aaron knotted his hands in silky chestnut curls kissing down that long gracile neck. He hissed as Spencer added slick to his cock, then guide him. His hips rocked of their own volition, seeking relief, connection, completion. Teasing presses to coax admission, gentle hands to ease humming nerves, deep kisses to add heat. They had all the time in the world.

“I love you, Aaron. I love you so much.” Spencer’s voice low and rough with emotion.

“Look at me Spencer.” hazel eyes so full of trust and devotion locked onto his own, that look alone stole the rest of Aaron’s heart. No one had ever looked at him that way, no one had handed him such fathomless, pure, true love. He was captivated.

“Please Aaron, need you, please.” those impossibly long legs wrapped around his waist.

“Relax Baby. Let me in.” Aaron canted his hips adding slow steady pressure. Spencer’s whole body softened, his eyes fluttered, Spencer’s nails cut crescents into his shoulder blades as the head popped through the clenching ring.

Aaron groaned at the pulsations as Spencer’s body acclimated. Aaron eased inside, stopping if he felt the slightest twinge, only resuming movement when his lover gently tugged with his calves. It felt like an eternity until their pelvis’ met. Aaron’s whole frame quivered with the effort it took to stay still.

“Move for us, Aaron.” Spencer groaned as he rolled his torso, slow, grinding rotations, opening his lover’s body for more. They move together, gradually climbing, progressively more vigorous.

“You feel so good Spencer, so fucking good.”

“More Aaron, need more.” Spencer bucked hard beneath him.

“Ready Baby? Are you ready for me?” Aaron withdrew till just the head remained within the velvet channel. Spencer nibbled along his collarbone Aaron plunged in fast, hard, and deep.

“Yes! Right there!! Please!!” Spencer met him stroke for stroke, hands digging welts into his back, teeth latched on the skin next to his armpit.

“I’m close Baby, you're gonna make me come Spencer. Come on Baby. Need you to fall, gotta feel you come for me, Spencer.” Aaron fought to hold on, struggled to keep the heat at bay.

“AARON!!” Spencer’s eyes rolled up, body locked, his head thrown back, belly pulled tight, legs held so hard he could barely move. Aaron looked at his lover’s waist, the long elegant cock jerked hard pearly fluid shooting along the smooth pale skin.

“I’m gonna...oh god, sonofabitch!” he buried himself as far into his lover as he could possibly get, “SPENCER!!”

Aaron was glorious, eyes screwed shut, jaw lax, back arched up, hips pressed down, arms drawn back, hands still fisted in his hair. He could feel his shaft swell, could feel the flesh pulse, feel the added heat through the condom.

“Beautiful.” Spencer sighed awestruck by the utter abandon.

“Shit Spencer.” Aaron shuddered his muscles finally releasing to fall uncoordinated on top of his lover.

“I’ve got you. Shhh, just lay still, let me hold you.”

“You okay?” Aaron kissed his neck weakly.

“Yeah. That was amazing. Never come untouched before.” Aaron groaned.

“That was the most incredible. I have never felt anything like that before.” Aaron gently withdrew flopping onto his back next to Spencer.

“We should talk.”

“Agreed. I love you.” kissing Reid would never get old.

“I love you too. Talking can be overrated.” kissing him back just as aggressively.

“In some situations. We have time. You gave me forever.”

“I meant it.”

“We can talk tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow works. We need a shower.” Spencer rolled off the bed unashamedly walking to the bathroom nude.

“I have mental images of you dripping wet.” Aaron knotted the condom tossing it into the trash can before he stepped into the cubical. “Reality is so much better than my imagination.

“Impressive refractory time Agent Hotchner.”

“Why thank you, Agent Reid.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron lean back in the chair stretching his muscles from being hunched over too long. The coroner’s reports were impeccably written and incredibly detailed. The two bodies they had were disturbingly unique. Every exposed inch of flesh was covered in tiny meticulous writing. The coroner had copied every word using an ingenious grid, precise photographs, and measurements. There were literary quotes, snippets from movies and film, and lyrics from songs. They were random and confusing.

When they had been shown the crime scene photos all of them had been overwhelmed by the scope of the black squiggles. They had worked with the talented pathologist before on the Strickland case and knew how dedicated the coroner was. When the jet landed in Oklahoma they had his final reports.

Hotch had tasked Reid with the words, the young man had taken three hours sifting out the complete sentences. He had sent the revised list to Garcia who made quick work of titling the lyrics and listing the bands. Reid had flown through the book quotes some with overlap with lyrics and film, when his two geniuses found themselves unable to place some Reid had called a friend at NCIS, who had asked for the whole list then generously spent two hours filling in the blanks. There was no correlation.

Detective Sergeant Miguel Fuego worked diligently. He chased down every hint of a clue. Reid and Rossi rushed into the conference room both exceedingly charged.

“What did you find out?” he asked them hopefully.

“Herman Griffiths. Dr. Angela Norris recognized the pathology, she says he has serious anger management issues that when provoked in the past has lead to violent outbursts up until now these have resulted in only the destruction of property.” Reid reported.

“Up until two months ago, he lived with his mother who he was fiercely devoted to. She was his biggest supporter, she championed for him every day of her life, and he worked hard to be the man she thought he was. Dr. Norris said she was the most loving, generous person she had ever met. Patricia Griffiths died of a heart attack two months ago. Herman was moved to a group home accredited to care for people in his situation.” Rossi continued.

“He has been checking in and out as required. He has no set curfew if he is going to be home he is to be in his room by midnight. He did not sign in on the eleventh or the fifteenth. He signed in after his shift at work, he is in residence right now. The staff is evacuating, Dr. Norris and Reverend Abel are staying on the premises to make sure he remains on location.” Reid concluded.

“Let’s go get him.” Hotch lead them out gathering officers as he gave orders.

~~~~~~~~~~

Griffiths now safely in custody had tearfully confessed to the two murders, he was under observation to determine sanity.

Now that the case was over Detective Shelby Monroe approached Aaron, a sultry swing in her step and a smile on her face. Spencer elbowed JJ who poked Emily, who hip-checked Morgan, who pat Garcia, who toe-tapped Anderson, who waved at Rossi, who groaned at the sight. The sound of money being dug from wallets only slightly covered Reid’s giggles.

Aaron spoke to her with a friendly smile on his face. She ducked her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. Hotch rolled his eyes and wiggled his fingers vigorously. Shelby angled toward him, Aaron adjusted away from her, getting a confused look from the woman.

“I was thinking we could get some dinner, maybe catch up.” she purred.

“Detective Monroe, so nice to see you again. We are all heading out to have some dinner and a few drinks, I hope you can join us. Okay, come on Aaron.” Spencer pulled him away by the elbow.

“I told her I was taken, Babe.” Aaron chuckled at the disgruntled mutterings.

“I will tell her if she touches you again,” Spencer warned as they got into the elevator with the team.

“My hero.” Aaron kissed him on the temple.

“Laugh it up Hotchner.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer tossed back the Tequila shot with a grimace. Hotch held out a lime wedge for him to bite. When he released the fruit Aaron bit along the line his teeth had left, pulled the flesh from the rind and chewed it a smug smirk on his face.

Aaron did not play fair!

JJ tapped him to help her get the next round so he followed her to the bar. While he would admit he was a jealous man he had no problem with his lover accepting dance requests. He did not like to spend a lot of time in what his friend Nick called the group grope, and he loved to watch Aaron move.

He trusted Aaron implicitly.

Shelby Monroe was a different story.

Panic! At the Disco’s “Victorious” began to play, Spencer knew it was one of Aaron’s favourites, so he expected to find him out on the floor when they returned to the table. He scanned the crowd finding him dancing with Garcia and Emily. He was staring, he knew it, and he did not care. Aaron was sin personified.

Monroe joined the dance, squeezing through the narrow gap between Penelope and Prentiss, Emily glowered at the woman, but Garcia shook her head. Spencer tensed as she reached for Hotch, but he deftly avoided her, she ended up behind him. Spencer stalked toward them. Monroe ran her hands down Aaron’s sides clutching his hips. Aaron quit dancing.

“Oh shit.” Dave cringed watching the drama unfold. This was the first time someone had ignored the 'he's taken' memo. He knew from past incidences with Haley, if another woman got a bit too friendly with him she would blame Hotch chastising him. He knew Aaron was mortified, ready for a fight. He also knew Spencer was not like that.

Garcia was jumping and clapping cackling gleefully. Emily was grinning darkly. Aaron saw Spencer in his periphery and blanched.

“Excuse me. I highly suggest you get your talons off of him.” Spencer growled eyes shining in anger.

“Pardon me?” she looked at him innocently.

“You heard me, Miss Monroe. I have observed you make numerous attempts to garner his attention. Each of those endeavours he has rebuked, informing you that he is in a committed relationship and is not interested in pursuing anything further with you. You continue to ignore him, in what I presume is a misguided belief that you are more desirable than his partner. I assure you, you are quite mistaken.” Reid launched his first volley.

“Aaron and I are old friends, I only want to reconnect,” Monroe said seductively.

“Having a past assignation does not constitute friendship. Engaging in reacquaintance does not include your hands on his person, nor any part of his anatomy coming into contact with yours. In my opinion, after his adamant repudiation, your brazen act of desperation is akin to molestation. I fail to see how you perceive a tactless grope would entice him to commit adultery.” Spencer arched his eyebrow quizzically. There were a few hushed exclamations and one ear-bleed-y squeal.

“How does anything he does matter to you? He is allowed to make his own decisions, you are just his co-worker, I think it is past time you mind your own damn business.” Monroe flipped her hair jamming her hands on her hips.

“He is my business. You imply that being just a coworker negates my ability to be concerned or protective of him. I cannot abide that theory. I rely on his physical and emotional wellbeing to keep my team and myself safe, and in turn, it is my duty to provide him with the same courtesy. A female veritably mauling him, has an impact on his mental acumen, thus affecting his performance.”

“Secondly, you vitiate his relationship by repeated attempts to entice him into your bed. Without knowing his significant other you dismiss their relevance, by that act you are saying his emotions, his feelings, his heart matters little to you. Your selfish wants and needs outweigh everything in your quest for sexual gratification. You diminish the sanctity of his love, and that I find repulsive. I know he is a noble, stalwart, faithful man. By your cruel and callous behaviour, you have injured someone who I hold incredibly dear. YOU made it my business, and I am grievously offended.”

“Third, you perpetrated all of this in the presence of his significant other. You saw the circlet of metal on his finger, he showed it to you, and you did not care. If you had pulled your cranium out of your rectal orifice for a fraction of a second you would have seen another in the room wearing the matching band, you would have seen eight people try to point out his partner. You could have demurred, you should have, but you didn’t and now that you have been called out, shamed for your flagrant disrespect, you try to deflect upon me. Bring it on lady.” Spencer held his left-hand inches from her face, the matching engagement ring glittered ominously. Monroe gaped looking from Spencer to Aaron in shock.

“Just in case I haven’t made myself perfectly clear. I promise you there isn’t a damn thing you can offer that I do not already provide. I guarantee you are no match for me. I swear you are no threat. I love him, he loves me period. Aaron Hotchner is mine. And before you open that mouth think about this. You brought this on, and I brought it to its knees.” Spencer glared at her, daring her to say anything. She deflated, dropping her eyes against the storm in Spencer’s eyes.

“Yes!!’ Garcia hissed pumping her fist. Spencer strode past the humiliated woman to join their friends. He heard the clean baritone of his fiance.

“What he said.”

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Spencer ran around the large willow tree Jack close on his heels. He turned and caught the boy long fingers tickling along his ribs. Jack made a cursory attempt to escape.

“Jack. Come in and get washed up for dinner.” Aaron chuckled as the boy jumped up to obey, the only time he was willing to ask no questions. Food. Now that Spencer lived with them his endless questions had endless answers. Spencer was the epitome of patience.

“Come on Papa!” the boy yelled darting under his father’s arm. Spencer froze. “What’s wrong with Spencer?” Jack chewed his lip.

“You surprised him, Honey.” Aaron ruffled his son’s hair.

“Is that good?”

“Very good. Go ahead and ask him.” Aaron smiled at Jack proudly.

“Why are you crying, Papa?” Jack hugged Spencer’s legs, determined to squeeze in as much love as Spencer needed to be happy.

“I have never been so proud as I am this very moment Jack. You called me Papa, that means you love me, and that makes it the most important, most amazing, most brilliant word of my life. I am so blessed to have you as my son Jack, I am so happy.” Spencer kissed the child’s head.

“I love you too.” Jack ran off to finish his previous task.

“You okay?” Aaron hugged Spencer.

“I’m perfect.” Spencer beamed.

“I love you Dr. Hotchner-Reid.” Aaron kissed his neck

“I Love you Mr. Reid-Hotchner.” Spencer kissed him stupid.


End file.
